


L'armadio al terzo piano

by Pikapikahoshi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Missing Scene, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikapikahoshi/pseuds/Pikapikahoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter stanno insieme da quattro anni e si sono trasferiti in una grande villa con piscina dove ospitano tutti i loro amici durante le vacanze estive per i loro bagni stagionali.<br/>Eppure, qualcosa di sospetto, in loro, è rimasto.<br/>C'è qualcosa all'interno dell'armadio al terzo piano della loro grande villa: si muove, fa rumore, ma è qualcosa o qualcuno?<br/>Scopritelo assieme a Nevlle Paciock!</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'armadio al terzo piano

L’armadio al terzo piano

   
Neville non è mai stato un tipo coraggioso, se l’è sempre detto e se lo ripete in continuazione. Quando va ospite a casa di Draco e Harry, che convivono felici da quattro anni, dorme sempre al terzo piano, accanto a una stanza inutilizzata occupata solo da un grande armadio. È la seconda notte che dorme a casa dell’ex compagno di dormitorio, quando gli pare di udire un rumore nella stanza accanto. Eppure è impossibile: la stanza  è vuota! Si alza quatto quatto, si muove come un gatto e va a vedere. Sì, il rumore proviene proprio dall’armadio! Lo apre circospetto e non crede ai suoi occhi: dall’armadio esce Piton! Terrorizzato lancia un urlo, sbatte la porta dell’armadio e il professore di Pozioni scompare, ma, al suo posto, Potter e Malfoy compaiono sulla soglia, allarmati dall’urlo dell’amico.    
«Neville, tutto bene? T’abbiam o sentito urlare! Stai bene?» fa Harry apprensivo, correndogli incontro.  
«Che è successo? Ci siamo preoccupati...» chiede Draco, mantenendo un certo contegno, ma ormai pur sempre allertato.  
«Pi...Piton!» riesce a blaterare Neville fra i singhiozzi «Vi giuro che è uscito Piton dall’armadio!»  
«Ma come mai sei venuto ad aprirlo?» domanda Draco curioso.  
«Noi, giuriamo, non nascondiamo Piton nell’armadio, vero Dra? È morto, Nev.» constata Harry, apprensivo e preoccupato.  
«Era Piton., quello, ve lo giuro! Aprite l’armadio se non mi cred...»  
Neville si blocca di colpo, quel Piton contenuto nell’armadio , o qualunque cosa sia, comincia a muoversi.  
«Vado io, Draco.» sentenzia Harry coraggiosamente «Tu prenditi cura di Neville.»  
Mentre Malfoy s’appresta a soccorrere Paciock, reggendolo, Potter apre l’armadio e, dal suo interno, fuoriesce uno spaventoso Dissennatore.  
«Expecto Patronum!» urla prontamente Harry e la mostruosa creatura, che ha già causato il secondo infarto a Neville, scompare a seguito della chiusura dell’armadio.  
A quel punto, Draco e Harry si guardano sconcertati, certi di non aver mai addomesticato un Dissennatore, mentre Neville, bianco in viso, li osserva in preda allo sgomento puro.  
È di Draco l’idea brillante, il colpo di genio che forse li riuscirà a liberare di quel DissenPiton che vive nel loro armadio: si piazza davanti a Harry e Neville, cedendo al compagno il computo di sorreggere l’amico. Harry lo guarda dapprima curioso, finché non gli viene in mente che quei rumori sospetti sono gli stessi che ha sentito quando al terzo anno il professor Lupin...ma non c’è tempo di pensare altro, Draco ha aperto l’armadio!  
Lasciando tutti esterrefatti, per un attimo nella stanza non compare nulla: né Pitom, né tantomeno l’orripilante Dissennatore. Poi, lentamente, un passo dopo l’altro, Ginny Weasley fa il suo ingresso trionfale... dall’armadio!  
Sì, è proprio Ginny quella che Harry sta vedendo, anche se alquanto in dubbio di non avere allucinazioni o quant’altro. Draco esita un istante, pieno di ribrezzo, poi a gran voce urla un «Riddikulus!» che fa ritornare il Molliccio alla sua reale forma. Con un calcio, Draco lo fa finire al di là del balcone aperto, ponendo fine agli inquietanti rumori provenienti dall’armadio nella camera al terzo piano. Per la pace interiore di Neville.  
   
«Fammi capire, Draco...» inizia Harry, una volta ristesosi con il compagno nel loro letto matrimoniale «la tua più grande paura è... Ginny?»  
Harry è sconcertato, non se l’aspetta. Per un attimo, mentre reggeva Neville davanti all’armadio, aveva pensato di veder comparire Voldemort o Lucius Malfoy. Ma... no.  
«Ho sempre paura che quella donna ti porti via da me, Harry. È stata la tua ec, dopotutto.» confessa Draco, vergognandosi del proprio pensiero.  
«Ma amore, io l’ho lasciata proprio perché mi piacciono gli uomini... e poi sei tu il mio compagno, la mia vita. Non potrei mai tradirti.» scuote la testa, scacciando l’idea.  
«Grazie, Harry.» sussurra Draco, baciandolo.  
«Ti amo.» dichiara Potter. Dichiarazione alla quale Malfoy risponde: «Anch’io.»  
E, ormai liberi degli inquietanti rumori al piano superiore, Harry e Draco si addormentano sereni, con Neville placidamente dormiente nella stanza accanto.


End file.
